God Help Whoever Touches Her
by lostmoonchild
Summary: A bunch of random poems that come to mind whenever they choose to come.
1. God Help Whover Touches Her

lostmoonchild: This just came to me and I started thinking about how Yusuke is willing to risk everything, including his life, to protect his friends. The following states his relationship with Keiko.

God help whoever touches her

I won't give anybody who lays a finger on heg mercy

I'll just beat them to a bloody pulp and leave them

if they're lucky, they'll be dead.

She's mine, I made that clear to everybody

I beat Hiei when he kidnapped her and nearly turned her into a slave

I beat up everbody who touched her

and made sure they couldn't walk for a while if they hurt her.

I'll die for her if I have to

I already gave up a chance to be brought back for her

My life or hers, the choice was simple

she would live, and I would remain dead.

Toguro threatened her life once

"Do you know what its like to lose your beloved?" he asked

I didn't let him touch her or hurt her in any way

so I killed him in the end and put him out of his misery.

God help whoever hurts Keiko

she's mine and mine alone

to be honest, God help whoever touches me

for I am hers as well.

lostmoonchild: this is a one shot. Admittingly it sucks, but then again, I've got a kind of low self esteem and reading good reviews helps that self esteem grow. Read and Review, I might add on more chapters later on it any more poems come to mind. Oh yeah, I don't own YYH in any way possible.


	2. A Brother's Thoughts

lostmoonchild: After some consideration, I have decided to add more poems onto this story. I don't own YYH in any way.

A Brother's Thought

I am a murderer, she is innocent

her hands are not stained with the blood of others

where as my hands are stained forever

no amount of water can wash away the blood.

I frown when Kuwabaka starts to flirt with her

I long to shout at him to keep away from my precious

but my lips are sealed because she deserves better

she doesn't deserve somebody like me as a brother.

I watched over her like a big brother should

but I cannot tell her the truth no mattter how much I want to

instead, I'll hide here in the shadows

and wish that she'll just give up her search.

She searches whenever she can

she just has no idea that who she searches for

is usually no more than five feet away

but I am grateful she doesn't know

Innocence shouldn't be tainted.

She is light, I am dark

both must never mix together

but somehow, we seem to fit a puzzle

of which there are only two peices.

She is my pecious, my gem

the light in this eternal darkness

I am her protector, her brother dearest

the darkness in the light.

Someday, my sweet sister,

you will know the truth

and I will tell you on our Birthday

so you can have the best gift of all.

lostmoonchild: The poem is between our favorite koorime twins if you haven't already guessed! Maybe if I feel like it, I'll write something on Yukina finding out that Hiei is her brother. Next one I should write about our favorite fox-boy but I'm still not sure yet. Ja ne for now! Oh yes, this chapter is dedicated to my little brother, Wolf-Demon-Slayer since today is his birthday.


	3. Lies of a Kitsune

lostmoonchild: I don't own YYH. The poems are mine so no stealing!

Lies of a Kitsune

You see a 15 year old human boy

Appearing to be normal

Or as normal as can be thought

with blood red hair and emerald eyes

I have lied to my human mother

To everybody around me

My friends know who and what I am

And for that, they accept me.

Years ago I was a kitsune youkai

Stealing what interested me

I stole with my now dead partner, Kuronoe,

May your soul now rest in peace.

The life I knew ended one day

When I was badly injured

I fled to a fetus to survive

With every intent of leaving by 10.

But my mother got sick and so I stayed

After learning about the love she bore for me

When I look at her arms, I remember that

Her love for me goes deep.

Someday I'll tell my mother the truth

And hope she loves me still

But until then I'll sit and wait

Continuing to lie to protect both her and myself.

I am many things to everybody

And I admit to only myself

That I, a silver kitsune trapped in a human shell,

Am lying to everybody…

…Including myself.

lostmoonchild: Good thing I saved this on fanfiction before the bell rang! I've been meaning to post it for a few days now and since I've got another story to update I figured get this one out of the way first. Ja ne for now!


	4. A Sister's Prayer

lost moonchild: thanks for the reviews, everybody! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been having a case of writer's block for this one poem. But to make it up to you all, here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of its characters. The poems are mine so don't steal.

A Sister's Prayer

Goodnight, dear brother, another day has gone

I'll kiss you goodnight in my dreams

and hold you tight in the same way as well

before I close my eyes I'll wish you a good night.

I'll pray for you tonight, brother dearest,

and I'll pray every night so you may return to me

I know that even though we may be far apart,

you'll fight away all my bad dreams.

How I long to feel your energy before I go to bed

and to know that you're watching over me

I want to hug you goodnight just once, brother,

instead of wishing that you would be here.

Hiei-sama watches over me, just like you should

he shows a softer side towards me and me alone

I think, brother, you would like him

maybe you two are alike in strength or something

Yusuke-sama is troublesome, for the woman I stay with

but he's loyal, just like Hiei, and will literally die for his friends

would you do that, brother dear, would you die for me?

Please say, yes, that's all I want to hear.

Kurama-sama, cunning in an almost devious way,

a kitsune once, Hiei-sama calls him a "baka kitsune"

but for some reason those two are friends

do you have a friend that's like Kurama?

Kazuma-kun, is very interesting and very sweet

he declares his love for me all the time.

Brother, what is love? Do you know anything about it?

Perhaps you'll like him, he's a good man.

Sweet dreams, dear brother, the dream world calls me now

I close my eyes and imagine the day we meet,

your face always hazy because I do not know what you look like

I hope you're safe tonight and that you're thinking of me…

Goodnight, I love you.

lostmoonchild: One thing that helps when writing something about Hiei and Yukina: listening to tributes to the koorime twins while writing. This is Yukina's point of view and in a weird way, a sort of prayer for her brother to be alright and her talking to him as if he were there. I don't feel that this is one of my best works but I'll post it anyway since I was having a pain in the butt time thinking up something. Read and review!


	5. Declarations of Love

lostmoonchild: Thanks for the reviews, everybody! To be honest I'm not sure what I'm thinking when I started writing this poem but one thing's for sure, its most likely very crappy since romantic stuff is not my style.

Declarations of Love

She's an angel from Heaven

oh how I love her so!

I'd offer my life for her willingly

and would face a thousand demons for her!

She's my beloved angel

her eyes always shine with a happiness

she's quiet, kind, just the kind of girl I'd love.

When I'm wounded, the sight of her heals me

her tender hands care for my wounded body

and I'm going to help her look for her brother.

nobody, not even the Shrimp, can make me not help

But I wonder… Why is Urameshi and Kurama laughing?

and why does the Shrimp look ready to kill them?

what's so funny!

There's my angel, asking what's so funny

I swear we are bound by fate to be together

human and demon, what's the difference?

I love her with all my heart!

Oh no! The Shrimp is trying to steal my beloved!  
hold on a minute! He saved her! I'm supposed to do that!

"We should assist her in finding her brother." Kurama says..

Oh boy, the Shrimp looks ready to commit murder.

Ah, my sweet Yukina has calmed him down

she's for sure an angel

but she's from the Makai so what would that make her?

A demonic angel?

Whatever she is, I love her with all my heart

And I'll do everything I can to make her happy

Even if that means sacrificing my life.

lostmoonchild: I'm laughing right now since I had to think of a way to make this one mushy and mushy isn't exactly my kind of writing style. I was remembering all the "declarations of love" Kuwabara has made to and about Yukina and ended up gagging. I might be a teenage girl but romance isn't exactly my cup of tea. Read and Review!


	6. That Idiot

lostmoonchild: Sorry it took so long! I've had major writers block with this "collection" and this bit just came to me after an argument between my brother and myself. Hope you all enjoy this one. I don't own YYH.

That Idiot

He's my brother and an idiot

I know he's been told that a few times.

He has a code of honor which he uses

Even when he fights against demons.

We've told him before of how things work

When you fight against a demon.

If you use honor, you just might end up dead

But still he doesn't listen.

There he goes again, flirting with Hiei's sister.

Someday he'll figure out how those two are related

But for now I'll take pleasure in watching him

Even though its painfully embarrassing.

I light another cigarette and inhale the soothing smoke

Someday I think I'll quit, but not right away

Right now I need all the soothing comforts I can get

Mostly because of my idiot brother being a real baka.

Three…two…one… and he's down for the count.

Flirting with Yukina's again, Kazuma-chan?

Oh, poor little brother, Hiei knocked you unconscious

Maybe you'll learn someday soon.

He's an idiot, and I love him anyway

Why? Because he's my little brother and I have no choice.

Maybe someday he'll smarten up a bit

Then, only then, I won't have to worry about him getting killed.

* * *

lostmoonchild: not much but it's better than nothing. Read and review, flames are accepted. 


	7. Hidden Soldier

Lostmoonchild: okay, got bored during band (which is almost impossible) and decided to write something for Bui. Yes, I'll write poems about villains and whatever. Anyway, I don't own YYH. Poems are mine though.

* * *

**Hidden Soldier**

Behind armor you waited

Your energy trapped and locked away

People thought you were a monster

But saw the truth when your armor came off.

You were a hidden warrior

Kept from the entire world's eyes.

Revealed at the deadly tournament

Where then lost your life.

You fought against Hieie

And I recall you missing him a lot

After a while he used the Dragon

And stole from you your life.

But did he really steal from you

What you never truly had?

Toguro stole your life before Hiei did

By making you work for him.

Hidden soldier, do not hide anymore

For in death you cannot hide

And in an eternal sleep, you can rest

Sleep well and dream…

Hidden soldier.

Lostmoonchild: love ya'll for reviewing and hope you'll leave a review, flames are accepted.


	8. Ditching Bell

lostmoonchild: thank Kami-sama for the last day of school! Thanks for the review, I wasn't sure if that was accurate or not since I haven't seen the episode where Bui died only clips and whatever so yeah. I don't own YYH but these poems are mine so if you wanna borrow you gotsa ask.

**Ditching Bell**

The alarm goes off,

I've gotta get up but my bed is so warm.

"GET UP!"

Okay, I'm up and dressed.

Now I'm off to school today

Oh joys.

Keiko's waiting for me now,

How long does she wait?

Okay, we're walking to class

So I'll sit in the back and finish my nap.

The bell rings after a while

So I wake up and get ready to leave.

But just when I'm close to the gates…

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

Fight with Kuwabara…

I gotta remember to send a note to his sister or somebody

And explain why he's always so messed up

Just so nobody worries.

Talk, talk, talk…

Damn, Takanaka is talking a lot today

Maybe I should tell him to shut up…

"Shut up."

Yep, just did and now I'm walking out the door,

Down the street, and back home again.

Great, 'mother' is drunk and its not even noon…

Please let there be another mission today…

Hallejuliah, some demon just answered my request

So I'll write a note –not that it'll be found anyway-

And head off to the Makai just to kick another demon's ass.

The bell rang for classes

But for me the bell rang for ditching

Too bad everybody's scared to follow

But that's what you get for being the Great Urameshi.

Lostmoonchild: alright, that's finished. The bell's going to ring in a little while so I wanted to get this done before somebody started shouting, "Update soon or else!" and somebody else started telling me that if I didn't update soon I'd be locked up in a closet (not that'd I'd mind) but I was bored and decided to write one for our favorite Urameshi. Next one might be for Kieko or Atsuko or somebody, haven't entirely decided yet. Anyway, read and review, everybody knows the drill on flames.


	9. Master of Ice

lostmoonchild: YAY! Another poem came to mind and it was all during a storm too! Thanks for the review!I don't own YYH but I do own the poems.

* * *

Master of Ice 

I control all that is cold

It bends to my will.

Shards of ice, flakes of snow

What is harmless now

I can make deadly.

I am a master of ice

Not those other fools,

I am the master

Of the winter that is unruled.

Heat melts ice

But I'll burn with a freezing fire

For causing never-ending winters

May have once been been a desire.

I am a master of ice

Unlike any of those fools.

Cold does not harm me

Those are my rules.

Challenge me if you dare

So you know you cannot win

You'll freeze where you stand

And here is your end.

I control all that is cold

It bends to my will.

Shards of ice, flakes of snow

What is harmless now

I **WILL** make deadly…

Just to be rid of you.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Hope you all liked this one! Read and review, you know the drill on flames. 


	10. How the Wind Blows

lostmoonchild: Okay, I'm still breathing. This poem FINALLY got finished since I had lost the insperation to write YYH poems and just not to long ago realized I still had a hunger for it that wouldn't die. Anyway, if any revews were left thank you. I don't own YYH, only the poems.

* * *

How the Wind Blows

The wind's blowing fiercely  
Sending the rush of adrenaline through my veins  
Controlling the wind, bending it to my will  
Wherever I want to go, the wind will take me there

It can bring forth destruction  
Or it can bring forth simple pleasure.  
You can't see it,  
Only feel it and know it's power.

It carries rain, it carries snow,  
It can carry the dust from a road  
Inside of your very home.  
It can even carry cold and warmth.

How the wind blows,  
It dances it's own dance.  
Can you learn to dance with it?  
Can you learn it's quick steps?

Listen to it at night and you'll hear,  
You'll hear the words to its sad song,  
You'll hear it telling of those long lost  
And the cries of anguish for the suffering.

When your voice is silent  
the wind will carry it up high  
and all around the world shall hear  
even when you speak no words.

Sing with the wind  
and learn it's dance.  
When you rise above this world  
I pray you will dance and sing with it.

I am the master of the wind,  
no one controls it just like I can.  
You are in the wind's dance  
so pay attention to how the wind blows.

* * *

lostmoonchild: I hope ya'll are gonna be nice enough to leave behind a review! 


	11. My Obsession

lostmoonchild: Okay, I admit that I haven't updated in a long time so here's an update after all this time.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

* * *

My Obsession

Such a pretty face that looks so young.

Such lovely eyes that look at me with such hate.

I like you… but I like to take away what I like.

Don't worry, Kurama, I'll be quick.

After I make you suffer, that is so don't worry,

You don't have to be afraid of me.

When Toguro's dead, we can be together.

No! Oh, wait, you're still beautiful.

That's good, but I'll still leave your pretty face unmarred

Because I want it in my memory.

We fight against each other because you want to win,

Because you don't want to be mine.

You know what happens when I like something

And you know that I like you.

You fear my touch, but do you long to know it?

I think you do. We could be happy.

Well, I'll be satisfied with the memory of your face

And I'll be sure to make it last forever.

My fox, my obsession…

It's too bad it had to end like this.

* * *

lostmoonchild: Yeah, Karasu creeps me the hell out so I decided to try my hand at something in his point of view. I don't know who's next so don't ask. I don't know.


End file.
